Strange Normality
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: Morganville is in danger and as other residence fight against one and other; the Glass house find itself again to fight the dangers alive. Workign with vamps and fighting worse than before; friendship and love are the only truth they have left.
1. Chapter 1

_Strange normality is my new story; not uploaded anything in a while and thought I'd have a try with something new; please message, comment; anything to give feedback and thoughts on the story; Strange Normality._

Claire POV

How much life can change? Morganville can change the destiny of a soul in seconds. But it can become a home, just as easy. Since I first came to live in the Glass house I knew that it was something of a destiny; a destiny that I was to become entangled in Morganville. Vampires wandering the streets; a Founder who's power grows upon twisted tales. Yet that isn't how I see Morganville. In the two years since I came to live in these blocks of dusted Texas desert; I've found a home, a home quite different to the one I had in my childhood. Morganville has made me a woman.

I've befriended the vampires, maddened with illness; only to find the cure using centuries of their discoveries. Practical science used in a life saving manner. Literally. Found a friend in the coldest of vampires; Amelie. Taken her protection to save the lives of those I love. And that's why Morganville is my home; Michael, Eve and… Shane.

I came to Morganville a lonely brain freak; life revolving around textbooks and tests; and now isn't so different except, I've found my place. Michael so heartbreakingly lovely; made a prisoner in his own home, only finding a release by becoming one of the immortal. Eve; so much in her Goth self it's cute, without her I wouldn't of even became a housemate in my home. And then there's Shane. My Shane. The slacker; the heartbreaker; the fighter. But that's him and well in Morganville, he is one of the few heroes still walking the dust embedded streets. My friends –my boyfriend- we've fought for each-other, protected, saved and even endangered ourselves, because without each-other we'd of never gotten this far.

Yet a now, a plague has hit Morganville. Founder, Vampire, Human- we all fear. Lurking into our home; retrieving people to take to the unknown. The last week has been an endless cycle; the normally empty lampposts have been cluttered with multiple 'Missing' posters, each to be showing a different person. Each person took has no connection to the last; man, woman, child. And Morganville can't find the hideous creep taking our citizens. Today was the worst

It started this morning. Me and Shane were walking to Common Grounds, the only place people seem to be gathering these days. We walked in and well… froze. Morganville may have a mixed population of both the living and living dead; but never do you find many who will converse easily with the other. Humans talk to humans and vamps talk to vamps. Mostly. But we're an exception- when are we not? Anyway so we walked in and everyone was there. Well not everyone but everyone who mattered. Amelie. Oliver. Richard. Hannah. Hans and Gretchen. Even Hess and Lowe. Amelie sat like the queen she is; waiting silently for her crowds to pause. Which they did, ever so silent they stood; not one breath to be heard. Her voice rung with authority. Speaking in nothing more than a conversational tone; she addressed the crowd.

"We are Morganville. We are survivors. But now when we need to survive; we find ourselves with no leads to follow. Our police, with not one clue or finger print. Our witnesses, baffled. For now is the time to battle. Now is the time to love the ones we hold close. Vampires protect; humans allow our protection to make you feel safe. Now isn't the time to fight within ourselves. No. Now is the time to find what is taken those we love."

The silence lasted only seconds; that's when the fighting started. Nothing even Amelie could control. And now we are here; like the beginning of our tale. The four of us; to guard and protect each-other whilst the outside world states war.

_Ta-da! Just a little introduction to the tale. I'm thinking a little spice to the sweetness of Morganville. Ha! Anyway this is just to show a starting and to let you bring forth any ideas or plots that will interest you or that you would feel could compliment my story. Thank you in advance and don't forget your beautiful comments _


	2. Chapter 2

Claire pov

Not exactly easy; the whole town being in the twists of violence. Without the current mayhem; we might find something, but no. So now we live in a cult of violence and fear; never in the time that I've been in Morganville seen so much disruption. It's sickening how fast disaster can strike.

"Claire!" Eve. Obviously worried about my long silence. We've been in the store for all of five minutes.

"I'm standing right here! You can see me!" She may be my best friend but this week has been the worst of my life. We are lucky to still be together; the four of us that is. The rest of the town has been split. Families missing children; wives missing husbands; friends going to the store and never returning. Then just this morning Professor Larkin out walking his dog -why he was walking in the dog in the middle of this? I don't know- was to be reported missing when the dog returned to his wife. No-one is safe and now everyone (vampire and human alike) are scared; scared they or their family is next. And the cops? Have not one clue. Not one fingerprint; not a single strand of hair; not even a sign of struggle… no splatters of blood. Whoever this is has experience and covers their footsteps well.

"CB; this is Morganville; Morganville in the middle of a mass abduction war, I'm not losing you! My life isn't worth it; Shane would kill me!" She's too right about that. Since the first disappearance; Shane has became my personal bodyguard. Class, Common Grounds; even just going to the grocery store- he's followed: making up a multitude of excuses. He worries. He worries that he's going to lose me; I hear the dreams at night; the mumbles of my name and the whimpers and screams when I'm lost. I worry about him; when bishop… when he was in that cage. Basically every time I thought he was going to die.

"I'm tired Eve!" I'm done with this stupid place, my home is falling apart and no-one seems to be bothered: except us that is. "Tired of what Claire?" Eve is like the sister I never had; her kindness, her beauty and her 'take no shit' attitude; makes her the best friend a girl could have. And in Morganville she is all that's still the same. After everything she is still the same girl, the same girl who picked me up off the curb and welcomed me to the Glass house. The girl so caring and innocent; despite the layers of essential make up! "I'm tired of this! We are trying to help people who don't want our help."

"Marie! Marie-Ann! Have you seen her? My little girl?" Face clouded in misery and silent tears streaming her cheeks.

"And this keeps happening! Why Eve?"

"I don't know CB."

"Call the guys; we're going try and fix this; we're going to Amelie and Oliver!"

_**Now is when the action starts; scene is set and the plot is formed… get ready for the fearful Amelie and power-hungry Oliver to really twist the forming tale… Claire and the Glass house fighting for what?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and please comment, like etc… I love it! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Amelie Pov

For the centuries I have lived, I've watched man fall. The meagre mortality weakens; till finally even the strongest fall. Fight, battle, death; repeated like the game played by the breathers today. Yet I came to Morganville to show; to show that we can coexist together. For too many years have we hidden away from the mortal; we've been burned, pained, tested upon but I had to make us an escape. Morganville was to be a test; an experiment if you would so to like. Me and Myrnin watching and assessing what finally was to become home.

But I began to nurture; like a sick child the town I build around me- the first safe haven for the race of my kind. Though just as we became comfortable an illness spread; my vampires no longer safe. The one vampire I trusted to find the cure; further gone than many weakening before my eyes. In my desperation to find a cure; I sent in vampires and humans to assist in his study- only for his temper to rage; the disease to overcome… he killed each one- five in just two years.

Yet then little Claire came. A young bloom; just beginning to blossom. Eager to learn; eager to protect. Signing my contract after mere weeks of entering the true Morganville. In my selfishness, I sent her to his lair. I began to believe that it would be her who would find the final cure; the brains and courage of a little fighter. I began cautious; I sent the ones I could trust to supervise; Michael and my beloved Sam. Though in my haste I made her bate; I ran out of patience too soon and well… somehow she survived. And my first impression of Claire was correct; she and Myrnin found the cure; they saved my people and concurred my father.

Now though I stand again, looking at my fallen city. Fighting with no pause; listening to not one single word. And I think why did I continue with my 'experiment'? I collected a multitude of results; I found the faults… that I began to fix. I never considered ending what I'd begun as only temporary. I may say that this town is for my people; but actually I found here a home. I could rule the remainder of my race; safely knowing they could not escape my power without having gained my personal permission. I was power hungry; but now I feel defeated.

They may fight as they wish; but when all ends the survivors will tidy the ruins. Like I said to dear Claire, when they all believe it to be the end; it isn't. Survivors will begin to clean away from the mess and finally will come to and begin to live once more. No fact or fiction tells the truth; you live through to see what will finally come from man. My father - a man worthy of little; yet believed he was deserving of much-wanted the world; he wanted Morganville. But our people worked together; they worked in teams of both races to overcome my father's rule. They fought most noble.

Like my past; so hollowing. A young queen. Married before ready. A monarch before a chance of life. Each footstep shadowed by one of my many guards. Each as ready to pounce; to save my life. I miss going out to battle; now I'm guarded in my plush library of history; protected as others die for my survival. We no longer are as strong as we once were.

"Ma'am."

"Yes?"

"A Mr Michael Glass, Miss Claire Danvers, Mr Shane Collins and Miss Eve Rosser would like to talk with you; shall I send them in?"

"Yes you may; please ensure they find their way most promptly."

"Yes Ma'am."

My dear knights have arrived. The youngest of my immortals; the creator of the cure and the two native… brave in their wit. They will come and try to find the answers I cannot give; I know not more than they do themselves. We are in complete darkness; holding no secret to light. My people are dropping from sight; my town is in chaos… and I can't even find an answer.

"Amelie! Help us! We want to help you, what do you know?"

My precious heroes; they need to know the facts. They need to know the deepest of our fears. Times I've never dreamt of facing again.

"Please take seats; I'm going to begin with the start; the start of Morganville and why what we see today started; my kind have never always been safe there is one thing millions of years before…"

I hope this right; they are of course my little knights.

_Ta-da! A new chapter. Enjoy. Any ideas feel free. _


End file.
